cryhavocfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills affect combat in different ways than the normal attack. Units may have up to 3 skills, which are displayed when clicked/tapped on a unit. On this page, skills are classified into 4 types, depending on when the skill is triggered. Italic sentences are the in-game skill descriptions. Activation Skills which activate during the card's turn. Barrier Creates a protective barrier around units. Absorbs damage equal to amount of Barrier. Барьер защищает от страйка, линейной атаки и пирса. Цифра обозначающая перк говорит о том, сколько он дамага или пирса заблокирует. В отличии от брони барьер не будет висеть на вас весь ход, а исчезнет сразу, как заблокирует свой урон. Взаимодействие со страйком: сначала сносит барьер, затем хп. Взаимодействие с линейной атакой: сносит барьер, сносит броню (при наличии), сносит хп. Взаимодействие с пирсом: сначала сносится барьер, затем броня. Взаимодействие с лазером: аналогично линейной атаке. Cover Unit will move to unprotected lanes. Flank Unit will move to unprotected enemy lanes. Mark Increase damage dealt to a random enemy unit. If a unit is marked more than once, only the highest Mark value applies. e.g. An enemy Fury is targeted with Mark 2, and then subsequently with Mark 3. All damage against that Fury will be increased 3, and not 5. Every damage dealt to marked unit is affected. If the marked unit is hit more than once that turn, the mark is added to every damage . Rally Increases the attack of a random allied unit. Strike Launches a missile at a random enemy unit. Suppress Smoke screen reduces the effectiveness of a random enemy unit's attack. It also removes camouflage from the opponents unit if it exists, so it's generally a smart idea to place suppress units topmost right, following the right vertical lane down and continue topleft the deployment. The topright corner always starts to fire, so make sure you place the suppress units before the attack units (eg strike) in the fire sequence''.'' Defensive Skills which activate when the card is attacked or targeted by activation skills. Defensive skills can activate even while the card is still on delay. Armor Advanced alloys reduce damage taken by attacks. Limited to normal attack damage only. Does not reduce damage taken from enemy skills like Strike, Incendiary, Shrapnel. Camouflage Active camouflage allows a unit to evade enemy skills. Limited to Strike, Suppress, Mark only. Can not Evade other skills like Retaliate, Pierce, Incendiary Retaliate When attacked on an enemy's turn, this unit will attack back. Damage equals Retaliate + Unit's Attack power. Retaliate also triggers Berzerk. Combat Modifier Skills which affect the card's normal attack against an opposite enemy. Blitz Unit is able to attack immediately after being deployed. '' Laser ''Attacks target all units in a lane. Pierce High-velocity weaponry pierces through armor. Shrapnel Attacks cause additional damage to adjacent units. Damage Dependent Skills which affect the card's normal attack against an opposite enemy. Berserk Damage is increased after each successful attack. Note: main attack must damage a unit or base to be considered "successful". Incendiary Target takes fire damage over time. note: does not "catch" if damage is completely blocked. Remarks Only Berserk's effect can stack. Barrier, Incendiary, Rally, Mark, Suppress only counts the highest effect. For example, if a unit get Mark 2, then get Mark 3 again. It will count as Mark 3 instead of Mark 5.